


An Idiot I Am

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Carnival, Crying Pinky (Ssg), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderblend Pinky, Hurt Pinky, Hurt feelings, Idk whatever else I guess, Love, Making it up at the end, Oneshot, Pinky is female in this fanfic, Raspberry is their ship name, Regret Blueberry, Sad Pinky, Selfcest, Ssg's nickname is Pinky, Ssgss's nickname is Blueberry, Upset Pinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Pinky wants to spend time with her boyfriend and go to the carnival but Blueberry wants to stay and continue with his training. Pinky, now a bit upset, just leaves by herself. Who knew how lonely the day can be without your other half





	An Idiot I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Pinky will be called Goki and Blueberry will be called Goku as I don't want to write Pinky and Blueberry 500 times

**8:50 am**

  
Goki: Gokuuu *whining*

Goku: what?

Goki: you promised me you'll take me to the carnival today *she said softly*

Goku: *he winced as he remembers he did but he wants to train* but I have to get stronger for you

Goki: *she crossed her arms* for me or for you? You promised Goku and you never break a promise...why now? *trying not to get upset as she'll just break down crying*

Goku: I-I just don't want to go...I forgot I'll be honest but I still don't want to go...

Goki: *she felt the tears, she knows she's crying* forget I asked. I'm SO sorry training means more than your girlfriend *she stormed passed him. Ignoring him when he's calling out to her. She didn't want to hear anymore and she made it clear when she slammed the door and flew off. She was mad and she was going to enjoy herself even if alone*

**10:49 pm**

  
Goki: *has been on every ride and heading off to the last one, the Ferris Wheel. Where she thought she and Goku would enjoy their time on. A romantic ride. Her smile falls and she started to feel her feet killing her and how hot but also cold (she was on a water slide) she was. She sighed heavily, wondering if she should go home now*

???: you're not going now are you?

Goki: *she turned around to see Goku with a large bear and some flowers* why are you here *she crossed her arms again*

Goku: *he sighed* I'm sorry, Pinky. I really am an idiot. I promised you I would take you here but I chose training over my girl and I know you'll be angry with me. I don't blame you, I hate myself for it. But please let's finish the night together...I love you even when I don't deserve you

Goki: *she hugged him* I can't hate you. I can be mad but never hate

Goku: *he kissed her*

Goki: *she blushed in shyness, not sure what to do*

Goku: *he pulled her close, kissing her neck* I love you so much

Goki: *she blushed more* I love you too

Goku: *he held her hand and together they walked to the short line to the Ferris Wheel. Knowing he nearly lost the love of his life, he has a lot to work on. Starting off with proposing to Goki then a family*

*the end*


End file.
